


Amour, alle wollen nur dich zähmen

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Français | French, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, One Shot Collection, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Rating May Change, Valentine's Day, so many alternate universes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Receuil d'OS de moins de 500 mots écrits dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin organisée par le Collectif NoName !Ils sont dédiés, dans l'ordre, à :FlowTralala,SanaShiya,SomeCoolName,Lanae,Judith H (Elizabeth M. Holmes),Kaelyan,Dina.Je vous aime tellement fort.Je voulais écrire pour plus de monde, mais j'ai malheureusement manqué de temps... Vraiment désolée :( Je m'en veux beaucoup. Julindy, Lyra, Maya, Nauss, Ongi, je vous aime à la folie <3J'en avais 11 de plus encore... Ouais, autant dire que c'était mission impossible :( Mais je me rattraperai !Le titre vient de la chansonAmourde Rammstein, et signifieAmour, tout le monde veut t'apprivoiser.Vous trouverez également maintenant la réponse, un mois après, aux textes qui m'ont été offerts.Merci à :Maeglin_Surion,Ariane_WatsonElizabeth_Mary_Holmes,Lanae,Haru_Carnage,Hermystic.Ils sont pour vous !





	1. FlowTralala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts), [FlowTralala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/gifts), [DinaChhayaTalaNokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChhayaTalaNokomis/gifts), [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts), [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts), [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/gifts), [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/gifts), [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts), [Ariane_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/gifts), [Hermystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/gifts).



> Flow, ma femme, mon amour d'Alpha et de Bêta...  
> Oui, j'ai fait ça pour toi !  
> 12 ans déjà que l'on se cotoîe...  
> J'espère que ça te plaira <3

Hank tombe à genoux et seul l'angle de sa paillasse l'empêche de s'effondrer totalement, à bout de souffle. Il est de retour. Son estomac se contacte douloureusement lorsqu'il se rend compte que rien n'a changé. Son bureau, un peu plus loin, est envahi du même fouillis qu'il a laissé en partant – graphiques, feuilles de calculs et morceaux de métal provenant de ses précédentes expériences reposent, inertes.

A-t-il fait tout cela pour rien ? A-t-il échoué ?

Il se redresse péniblement, tourne son regard vers la fenêtre, le cœur lourd. La peur de retrouver les blocs de pierre massifs envahis de mousse qui jonchent le jardin depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé seul au manoir le harcèle, mais son pouls accélère lorsqu'il ne voit qu'une plaine verdoyante bordée de feuillus.

C'est alors que son oreille capte un bruit dans le couloir derrière lui. Il se retourne vivement, est à la porte en deux enjambées. Le couloir commence à se remplir, de jeunes mutants aux vêtements aussi bariolés que leurs cheveux et leur peau parfois, mais aussi des adultes, des adultes qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Raven, resplendissante dans son bleu naturel, mais aussi Sean, et Alex, et Darwin.

Il ne peut s'être trompé d'époque ; aucun d'eux n’était encore en… présent lorsque l'école avait accueilli une seconde génération de mutants.

Il se précipite alors dans le bureau qu'il a évité de tout son être pendant tant d’années, après la disparition violente de son mentor, et hésite un instant devant la porte. Pourtant, sa voix chaleureuse retentit dans la tête de Hank, alors c'est avec un sourire naissant qu'il entre.

« Professeur. Oh, comme vous m'avez manqué… » ose-t-il avouer devant le sourire doux du télépathe.

*

« Hank, quelqu'un à la porte dit te connaître. » lui annonce Sean en passant la tête à l’entrée de son laboratoire, qu'il a retrouvé avec une tendre adoration mêlée de mélancolie. « Du style bourrin, avec une coupe de cheveux improbable. »

Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, il se laisse guider, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il manque de tourner de l’œil lorsqu'il aperçoit l’homme appuyé contre le chambranle comme à un vulgaire comptoir.

« Logan, » souffle-t-il.

« McCoy, » le salue l'autre. « Presque quarante ans, et tu n'as pas pris une ride. »

Hank ne sait pas s’il va rire ou pleurer, et son corps semble opter pour une stupéfaction muette.

Il a laissé l'homme en 1972, il y a quelques heures à peine, et pourtant…

Pourtant il se tient ici, devant lui, son éternel cigare aux lèvres.

 

Pourtant il se tient ici, devant lui, superbement nu.

 

Pourtant il se tient ici, devant lui.

Logan.


	2. SanaShiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Sana !  
> Quand je pense à toi, je pense au Space!AU.  
> Quand je pense à toi, je pense au CoffeeShop!AU.  
> Alors quand j'écris pour toi, je fais un Space CoffeeShop!AU !  
> J'espère que ça te plaira, je t'embrasse fort <3

Erik soupire en activant la machine à espresso. Encore une longue journée qui l’attend sur Aetherion, dont les pluies diluviennes ne sont pas qu’une rumeur venant d’Elephtheria. Les consommateurs se font rares, d’autant plus ceux qui prennent le risque de sortir de leur vaisseau pour consommer leur boisson fumante directement à l’intérieur du café.

Un client Zoticusien fait son apparition un quart de Lune Thales plus tard, et il lui transmet sa commande à travers le sas du drive-in, faisant attention à ce que la peau de sa main n’entre pas en contact avec le violet visqueux et acide du tentacule.

Trois Erebus plus tard, il reçoit un message préenregistré du Cerebro. Le vaisseau est en approche, et son propriétaire lui demande sa commande habituelle – une infusion de plantes de Actaeon, rares et chères. C’est bien le seul client qui lui demande ce breuvage, et Erik se serait volontiers moqué du Néo-terrien si la voix qui passait commande et la main qui effleurait la sienne lorsqu’il prenait son gobelet ne l’avaient pas autant subjugué.

Il se tient prêt devant le sas, le cœur battant.

Mais rien ne vient.

Il sursaute en entendant le sas d’entrée du café monter en pression. Est-ce que… ?

Un humanoïde franchit la porte de la salle, fait quelques pas avant de s’arrêter. Il saisit le scaphandre qui recouvre son crâne et le désolidarise de sa combinaison, puis le soulève. Une fois l’imposant casque enlevé, une main vient se glisser dans les cheveux bruns mi-longs pour les ramener en arrière, dévoilant le visage du visiteur. Une barbe rousse fournie masque son menton et souligne des lèvres rouges, et un éclat espiègle anime de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Bonjour, Erik, » dit l’humanoïde – le Néo-terrien – l’Humain – Erik a du mal à réaliser ce qu’il a devant lui. « J’ai un peu de temps devant moi aujourd’hui, j’espère que ça ne te gêne pas que je le passe ici ? »

L’accent Vieux-Anglais de l’homme fait réagir son corps immédiatement, et Erik se tend. C’est la voix qu’il entend à chaque passage du Cerebro. C’est Charles Xavier.

Il déglutit. « Bienvenue au Aetherian Café. Veuillez prendre place ? »

Il se fustige ; il n’avait pas voulu vraiment énoncer la dernière phrase comme une question, ni même rester figé là comme un imbécile de Tartarusien.

Mais Charles, les lèvres étirées en un demi-sourire ravageur, s’approche et finit par s’installer au comptoir, sur le tabouret le plus proche d’Erik, puis pose les coudes sur le bois d’Erebus. « Je pourrais te tenir compagnie, » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Erik se sent fondre.


	3. SomeCoolName

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Some, toujours là pour moi quand je crie à l'aide pour des prompts ! (et pas que !)  
> Du coup, le dernier que tu m'avais donné m'a bien plu et... il est pour toi <3  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant.  
> Merci d'être mon amie !

_Je veux un bébé._

Erik fixe l’écran de son téléphone, qui ne tarde pas à s’éteindre. Il continue pourtant à le fusiller du regard.

Parmi tous les moments plus ou moins appropriés qu’aurait pu choisir Charles pour lui annoncer une telle catastrophe, il a bien évidemment attendu qu’Erik soit en plein milieu de la réunion la plus importante de tout son projet.

Son portable vibre à nouveau au moment où son patron le hèle pour lancer la présentation du nouveau pont à structure autoportée, et il aperçoit le message juste avant de le verrouiller et de le déposer face contre la table et de se lever.

_Erik ?_

 

C’est une fois la salle vidée des participants, une heure plus tard, qu’Erik retourne à son fauteuil et saisit son téléphone. Il est en colère, principalement contre lui-même, mais aussi un peu contre Charles, parce qu’il s’est laissé déstabiliser par son message et qu’il a bafouillé. Il ne bafouille jamais.

Il déverrouille l’appareil et est aussitôt assailli de notifications – il a quinze messages de Charles.

_Tu es là ?_

_Eriiiiik ?_

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Tu as fait une crise cardiaque ?_

_On dirait bien._ _J_

_Tu ne nous vois pas, tous les deux, avec un petit enfant rien qu’à nous ?_

_On l’appellerait David, ou Pietro._

_Wanda, ou Anya._

_…_

_Erik ?_

_Appelle-moi, s’il te plaît._

_C’était une blague, Erik._

_Je suis vraiment désolé, c’était de mauvais goût, excuse-moi._

_Tu rentres bientôt ? Tu vas rentrer ?_

_S’il te plait, Erik… Pardonne-moi, je n’aurais pas dû. J’ai vu cette blague sur les réseaux sociaux et j’ai trouvé ça rigolo… Je m’en veux tellement maintenant. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. S’il te plait, est-ce qu’on pourrait juste en discuter ? Je me sens terriblement coupable. J’aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant je t’ai blessé pour une stupide connerie. J’espère que tu me pardonneras._

 

 Erik porte immédiatement le mobile à son oreille, et parcourt vivement la distance qui le sépare de son bureau avant d’en claquer la porte.

Charles décroche presque immédiatement.

« Erik ? »

Sa respiration est rapide, comme s’il était essoufflé. Surpris, Erik ne réagit pas immédiatement, et Charles prend son silence pour une accusation.

« Oh Erik, je suis tellement désolé ! » Il se lance alors dans une multitude d’excuses qu’Erik a à peine le temps d’entendre, au vu de son débit de parole. Mais sa voix finit par se briser, et Erik l’entend retenir ses sanglots à grand peine.

« Charles ? » demande Erik doucement.

« Oui ? » renifle-t-il.

« Tu es un idiot. »

Charles laisse échapper une plainte.

« J’étais en réunion, » continue Erik. « J’ai vu ton premier message, mais j’avais la grande présentation cet après-midi, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh… »

« Oui, Oh. Mais je t’aime, mon imbécile. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime, Erik. »

Et même si les larmes alourdissent encore la voix de Charles, Erik peut entendre son sourire. Tout va bien.


	4. Lanae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanae, darling, j'espère que ce petit texte te plaira <3
> 
> Merci d'être qui tu es !
> 
> Joyeuse Saint-Valentin <3

L’écran de son nouveau téléphone s’éclaire, et la vibration indique un nouveau message. Charles perd quelques secondes à le déverrouiller – quelle idée aussi de mettre tout un schéma à reproduire du doigt pour en préserver le contenu ? Il veut bien que ce soit une question de sécurité, mais tout de même, on a fait plus pratique.

Il parvient finalement à ouvrir le texto d’un numéro inconnu. Il ne s’affole pas pour autant ; avec la perte de son téléphone, il a aussi égaré ses contacts. Il sait que ses amis proches le contacteront à un moment ou un autre.

 _Je suis là_ , indique la petite bulle grise.

Il sourit, heureux que quelqu’un d’autre que sa sœur ou Hank prenne de ses nouvelles. Il tape d’un index sa réponse. _Merci_ _J Je suis dans une mauvaise passe, alors ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajoute un second message, _Désolé, j’ai perdu tous mes contacts, qui est-ce ?_

Il repose le téléphone sur son lit et continue de remplir sa valise. Le weekend chez Raven lui fera beaucoup de bien, pense-t-il. Il va pouvoir souffler, se recentrer sur lui-même.

Quand il récupère l’appareil, une légère vibration lui indique qu’il a eu une réponse. Il répète la manœuvre de déverrouillage puis ouvre l’application.

Le rouge lui monte immédiatement aux joues lorsqu’il lit les deux courts messages successifs. _C’est le chauffeur Uber. Je suis là pour vous récupérer._

Mortifié, Charles s’approche de la fenêtre et note la berline allemande garée en double-file, warnings enclenchés. Il a vraiment le don pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Il finit d’enfoncer ses cardigans dans la valise, son chargeur, sa trousse de toilette, puis la clôt en faisant grincer la fermeture éclair.

Il se précipite au bas de l’immeuble, le visage cuisant de honte. Non seulement il est en retard, mais _en plus_ , il s’est déjà mis la honte devant un chauffeur qui n’a rien demandé et qui doit bien se moquer de lui.

Mais lorsque l’homme ouvre sa portière et s’approche de lui pour prendre sa valise, la mâchoire de Charles se décroche. Il est absolument _sublime_. Grand et fin, le corps mis en valeur par un pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche cintrée, de grandes mains qui l’effleurent en se saisissant de ses affaires, mais surtout des yeux à en tomber par terre, encadrés de courtes mèches châtain qui prennent de légers reflets roux au soleil. Ils sont verts, ou peut-être bleu, ou peut-être gris, il n’est pas sûr.

« Vous êtes Charles Xavier ? » demande le chauffeur avant de mettre la valise dans le coffre.

Charles détecte un léger accent aussi germanique que le véhicule, et parvient à répondre d’un hochement de tête après un instant.

« Erik. » dit-il simplement en s’approchant à nouveau de lui.

La proximité lui fait lever les yeux. Il n’a soudainement plus envie de partir en weekend.

Il déglutit.

Puis formule sa pensée à voix haute.


	5. Judith_H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Eli, un peu de douceur et de réconciliation dans ce monde de brutes.
> 
> (Pour changer un peu de tout ce smut que nous échangeons... héhé)
> 
> Je t'aime fort !

Erik se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, épuisé mais pourtant incapable de dormir.

Il a tout tenté. Le sport avant de s’allonger, les exercices de respiration, la lecture, la télé jusqu’à ce que ses yeux le brûlent, et _même ça_ n’a rien fait pour mettre un terme à ses insomnies.

Il donne un coup dans son oreiller, tentant en vain d’évacuer sa frustration. Ça fait des semaines qu’il n’a pas eu une nuit complète, et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le stress pourrait être un facteur aggravant, mais rien ne lui occupe particulièrement l’esprit en ce moment.

Il se remet sur le dos, les bras en croix et les draps éparpillés à ses pieds, et tente de fermer les yeux et d’inspirer profondément. Il se concentre sur les talons de sa voisine du dessus, qui résonnent alors qu’elle se prépare à sortir comme chaque weekend, puis sur l’eau qui coule dans la bonde de douche de son voisin de gauche, dont il partage la gaine d’évacuation.

C’est alors qu’il remarque un son tout autre, tout d’abord bien plus discret.

Il s’agit d’une mélodie qui s’élève délicatement à sa droite, chez son nouveau voisin qui a emménagé récemment mais qu’il n’a pas encore pu croiser.

Il reconnait immédiatement les notes de piano, mais pas le morceau. A vrai dire, il n’y connait pas grand-chose en classique. Le son est suffisamment fort pour traverser les parois bien trop fines et qu’il l’entende correctement sans trop avoir à forcer. Alors il se focalise sur les enchainements et, sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, s’endort.

 

Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu’Erik est accompagné par le piano, et il se rend compte qu’il est nettement moins fatigué. Il se décide, une semaine après sa découverte, à aller toquer chez son voisin pour lui en toucher un mot dès lors que le son commence.

Quand la porte s’ouvre, son cerveau met un instant à reconnecter les neurones, tellement il est surpris de tomber sur un si bel homme. Sa bouche parvient à se remettre en marche, et il bafouille, « Je voulais vous parler de votre musique… »

L’homme en face de lui, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux bleus étincelants et la peau pâle constellée de taches de rousseur, écarquille les yeux, visiblement horrifié.

« Oh non ! Vous l’entendez de chez vous ? Je ne pensais pas que c’était si fort, excusez-moi, je vais immédiatement baisser le son ! Je suis affreusement désolé ! »

Son visage tourne au rouge pivoine alors qu’il se recule dans l’appartement, les bras dressés entre eux comme une barrière de protection. Erik le suit automatiquement, étonné.

« Non, pas du tout ! » s’empresse-t-il de dire. « Justement, je voulais savoir ce que c’est, ça m’aide à dormir… »

« Oh. » dit l’autre, calmé. « Hmm… Satie. »

« C’est… bien. »

 

Ils se regardent, se jaugent.

 

« Vous voulez rester ici pour entendre mieux ? »

« Volontiers. »


	6. Kaelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Kae, qu'est-ce que je peux t'adorer !
> 
> Profite bien de ta journée des amoureux <3

Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles, secoue ses longues mèches brunes sous son chapeau à larges bords tandis que la poussière s’élève et tourbillonne devant ses yeux.

Ses yeux clairs observent la longue étendue de champs à l’herbe brûlée qui s’étale devant lui, à la recherche d’un mouvement.

Là, il l’aperçoit, encore à un bon kilomètre. L’énorme van attelé au 4x4 brille sous l’éclat impitoyable du soleil. Il descend de sa rambarde et fait quelques pas dans sa direction, matériel en main. Aujourd’hui arrive le magnifique étalon Quarter Horse que Charles a acheté à la foire, un pie du nom de _Magneto_. A peine avait-il posé la main sur son chanfrein qu’il avait senti son esprit vif, son caractère trempé, tout ce qu’il cherchait pour agrandir son élevage.

Il a pu l’obtenir pour une somme relativement raisonnable, d’une femme à la peau et aux vêtements aussi blancs qu’un reflet sur une mer d’huile. Ils avaient rapidement convenu du transport, et il est maintenant impatient de voir son cheval s’acclimater à son nouvel environnement.

Le véhicule s’arrête au niveau des palissades qui mène au parc à bétail, et Charles le rejoint alors que la porte s’ouvre sur le conducteur. La personne qui en sort n’est définitivement pas la femme qu’il a vue à la foire, mais un homme plus grand que lui d’une bonne tête, le visage impassible et les yeux masqués par des lunettes aviateur. Sa peau semble dorée sous les rayons du soleil, et les poils qui recouvrent ses bras et son menton ont des reflets roux.

« Vous êtes Charles Xavier ? » lui demande l’homme.

Charles acquiesce et vient lui serrer la main. « Je pensais que ce serait sa propriétaire, Mme Frost, qui viendrait déposer Magneto ? »

L’homme a un rictus presque mauvais. « Emma travaille pour moi. _Je_ suis le propriétaire. Enfin… J’étais. Erik Lehnsherr. »

Charles est surpris d’apprendre son nom. Il ne savait pas qu’il avait fait affaire avec l’éleveur le plus impitoyable de l’Etat, dont la réputation suffisait à effrayer les plus téméraires des fauteurs de trouble. Il se reprend rapidement et suit Lehnsherr jusqu’à l’arrière du van et l’aide à l’ouvrir puis en décharger le cheval. L’homme n’a pas vraiment besoin de lui, en réalité, et Charles admire ses gestes si naturels, ses mouvements si sûrs.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’il est nu dans ses draps moites, Erik Lehnsherr allongé près de lui, il repense au calme avec lequel celui-ci l’a approché. Comme avec un poulain réticent, dont il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction. Sûr de lui, mais sur ses gardes.

Mais Charles n’allait certainement pas ruer.


	7. Dina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma très chère Dina,  
> Ce petit texte est pour toi, j'espère qu'un peu de douceur te plaira <3  
> Je t'embrasse très très fort, ma chère filleule <3

« Schatzi, va ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ! » appelle Edie depuis la cuisine, où elle est en train d’étaler un glaçage au chocolat sur le gâteau au yaourt et aux poires qu'elle prépare pour son anniversaire.

Erik a six ans aujourd’hui, et elle l'a laissé jouer toute la matinée au lieu de faire ses devoirs, mais elle lui a préparé une nouvelle surprise. Il avait refusé catégoriquement qu'Edie organise un après-midi avec ses amis, persuadé que personne ne viendrait. Elle avait quand même demandé à leur petit voisin, Charles, qui vient toujours demander à Erik de jouer avec lui, s'il voulait venir partager une part de gâteau après le déjeuner, et il avait accepté immédiatement, sautant sur place. Elle lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret, et il avait pris un air conspirateur qui avait transformé son visage angélique. Le cœur d'Edie avait fondu, comme à chaque fois.

*

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » entend-t-elle Erik grogner. Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand elle entend la réponse du petit Xavier.

« Joyeux anniversaire Erik ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c’était aujourd’hui ! C'est pas gentil ! »

« Entre, Charles ! » les interrompt-elle alors en apparaissant dans l’entrée. « Erik, veux-tu bien aller chercher des petites assiettes ? Charles, suis-le, je t'en prie. »

Elle les observe tourner dans le salon, Charles suivant Erik partout dans la pièce comme un petit canard amouraché. Ça lui donne chaud au cœur de voir Erik  changer de comportement si discrètement, un très léger sourire aux lèvres malgré ses sourcils froncés.

*

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! » déclare fièrement Charles après avoir dévoré sa part de gâteau.

Il saute de sa chaise et va récupérer son sac à dos, pour en sortir un gros paquet emballé de papier magenta brillant.

Elle voit Erik froncer les sourcils et pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle sent la tension qui saisit son corps et sait pourquoi il s’énerve.

« Je ne veux pas de cadeau, j'ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin grâce à Maman. » grogne-t-il, les yeux baissés sur son assiette vide.

« Tout va bien, Schatzi. Il veut seulement te faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas Charles ? »

Le petit hoche vivement la tête, et elle lui sourit.

Erik finit par se résoudre et déchire le papier pour découvrir une voiture télécommandée. Son visage s’éclaire, et la réaction fait sauter Charles de joie.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » crie-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

« Vous pouvez aller l'essayer dans la cour, » leur dit Edie. « Erik, dis merci ? »

Erik se penche alors pour déposer un baiser sur la joue rougissante de son petit camarade.


	8. Maeglin_Surion - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Mae, mon cher, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Pour nos longues discussions plus ou moins entrecoupées de ronronnements... ;-)

_C’est impossible_ , se dit Charles, _je suis en plein cauchemar_.

S’il n’était pas aussi angoissé par la situation, il rirait certainement de son ironie.

Se faire le coup de la panne à soi-même, en pleine route de montagne, sans batterie sur son foutu téléphone dernier cri qui ne tient même pas quelques heures, alors qu’il n’y a pas un chat.

Vraiment, c’est si _cliché_.

Et pourtant, ça lui arrive bel et bien.

 

oOo

 

Sa Bonneville repose sur sa béquille, silencieuse. Ça fait bientôt deux heures qu’il fait les cent pas au bord de la route, tiraillé entre l’idée de la laisser là pour essayer de rejoindre le hameau perdu qu’il a croisé il y a déjà une dizaine de kilomètres, dans le sens de la montée évidemment, avec ses bottes rigides et tout son attirail, ou bien attendre que quelqu’un daigne passer dans le coin.

A chaque fois qu’il se décide à partir, il abandonne, trop inquiet de ne jamais la retrouver à son retour.

De désespoir, il s’approche du guidon et appuie une nouvelle fois sur le starter électrique. Pas un son.

Il pourrait bel et bien en pleurer.

 

oOo

 

Erik laisse son instinct le guider dans les courbes, son esprit guider le trois-cylindres entre ses jambes d’une main de maître, la vitesse le griser.

Il connaît ces courbes par cœur, peut prévoir l’arrivée de tout autre véhicule, alors il ne se gêne pas à venir poser le genou ni à couper les virages acérés.

Il voit à peine la forme stationnée au bord du précipice, mais il ne lui faut qu’un instant pour freiner et faire demi-tour. Un homme est assis contre sa bécane, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux châtains mi-longs masquant son visage. Erik s’arrête près de lui, coupe le moteur de sa Speed Triple, puis admire le modèle rétro de _Triumph_ le temps que son propriétaire se relève.

« Un problème ? » demande-t-il en montrant la moto du menton.

L’homme se rapproche, et Erik voit son regard glisser sur son cuir, sur le réservoir bombé de son roadster musclé, avant de revenir à son visage masqué presque entièrement par son casque intégral.

« Une panne… Pourriez-vous m’emmener au village le plus proche pour que je puisse appeler une remorqueuse ? »

« Je peux faire même mieux que ça, » dit Erik, et s’il crane un peu, c’est vraiment parce que les yeux implorants de l’homme sont bien trop bleu.

Le sourire radieux qu’il gagne en échange fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort alors qu’il retire son gant d’un geste magistral, avant de tendre la main en direction de la Bonneville.

Pistons, bielles, injecteurs, toutes les pièces chantent, l’appellent, le séduisent. La machine se met en branle un instant plus tard, ronronne, heureuse sous le regard doux du métalokinésiste.

 

oOo

 

S’ils finissent la descente du col ensemble, finissent la bière offerte par Charles en remerciement ensemble, finissent dans un lit ensemble, c’est une autre histoire.

Bonneville et Speed Triple restent côte à côte toute leur vie, cependant.

 


	9. Ariane_Watson - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Ariane, merci pour ton cadeau ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le fandom :-)

« Je veux que vous refassiez mon nez. »

Erik lève le regard du dossier pré-rempli de l’homme assis en face de lui. C’est la première fois qu’il vient en consultation, et ça Erik n’a pas besoin de vérifier dans ses fichiers pour le savoir.

Il se serait souvenu d’un visage pareil.

Il a beau voir défiler des centaines de patients dans sa clinique privée, il sait qu’il n’a jamais été frappé d’une telle beauté.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Xavier, mais je dois vous demander ce qui vous motive à subir une opération de chirurgie plastique ? »

 

L’homme, les épaules et le menton bas, les cheveux atteignant ses clavicules, des cernes allant presque aussi loin, lève le regard pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Parce qu’il est horrible. Cela ne suffit pas ? » Sa main s’agite de haut en bas à côté de son visage, comme pour prouver qu’il a raison.

 

Erik se mord l’intérieur de la joue. Cela ne le regarde clairement pas, et il n’est là que pour donner son avis éclairé et impartial sur la faisabilité de l’opération, non pas pour juger ses patients.

Pourtant, l’envie le démange, le brûle, l’écartèle, de dire à cet inconnu à quel point lui, le spécialiste de la beauté modelée et à la mode, le trouve sublime, qu’importe si son nez est plus large que la moyenne, qu’importe si ses mèches châtains sont sales ou que le noir sous ses yeux le vieillit bien plus que ce qu’il n’est réellement.

Il caresse son palais de la langue, retrace la face interne de chacune de ses dents, fait tout pour ne pas laisser les mots dévaler de sa bouche en un flot incontrôlé et si peu professionnel.

 

Les sourcils de l’homme se froncent soudainement, et Erik ne sait pas comment l’interpréter, mais il n’a pas besoin d’attendre longtemps pour savoir ce qui le contrarie.

« J’apprécie votre professionnalisme, mais pourriez-vous penser un peu moins fort, s’il vous plaît ? On dirait que vous maniez un marteau piqueur et non pas un scalpel… »

Pris de court, Erik bafouille des excuses, et le pendule de Newton sur le coin de son bureau cesse brutalement de bouger.

 

Lorsqu’il ose à nouveau regarder son patient, celui-ci a les joues rosies.

« Vous me trouvez vraiment beau ? » demande-t-il.

Erik ne dit rien parce qu’il ne veut pas s’enfoncer davantage, mais il pense très précisément à l’esthétique de ce visage aux yeux si bleus et aux lèvres si rouges, aux tâches de rousseur qui le parsèment comme une constellation, et cela suffit à en tirer un jeune sourire, prêt à éclore.

Celui-ci se fait plus franc lorsque l’homme lui demande, « Si je ne donne pas suite à ce rendez-vous, je ne serai pas votre patient ? »

Erik, surpris, lui répond par la négative.

« Alors peut-être pourrez-vous m’en dire plus sur ce que vous pensez de mon visage ? Disons, autour d’un verre ? »

 


	10. Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes (et aussi un peu Lanae) - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Eli, ma douce Eli, merci d'exister, tout simplement !

Adossé au mur, Erik observe les femmes en robe de bal et les hommes en costume trois-pièces circuler dans la salle de réception.

Il s’ennuie profondément à les regarder interagir avec tous ces sourires faux et leurs airs de grands seigneurs, comme si le reste du monde ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville.

Alors qu’il vaque silencieusement à ses occupations en attendant que la soirée passe, il se fait soudainement attraper le bras par l’un des convives. Faisant comme s’il n’avait pas sursauté, il se tourne vers la personne, prêt à l’envoyer paître. Il n’est vraiment pas d’humeur, ce soir.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? »

La plus belle paire de prunelles bleues qu’il ait jamais vu se lève et le regarde, suppliante. « Je suis désolé, vraiment, » commence l’homme.

Il porte un complet gris clair sur une chemise blanche, et le mouchoir dans la poche de son veston est du même ton bleu marine que sa cravate. Erik ne peut s’empêcher de noter le teint pourpre de ses lèvres alors que celui-ci les mordille. Ses joues sont rosées, peut-être par l’alcool qu’il sent dans l’haleine de son vis-à-vis. « Voyez-vous, cette femme, là-bas, celle avec la robe grenat, me fait des propositions indécentes, et je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui dire que j’étais gay pour m’en débarrasser. »

Erik lève les yeux, tente de repérer une femme en robe plus ou moins rouge – ce qu’il suppose être grenat – et effectivement, il tombe sur un visage courroucé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se concentre à nouveau sur l’homme, qui n’a pas lâché son bras depuis. Il sourit de manière taquine, maintenant, et cela ne dit rien qui vaille à Erik. Il s’attend au pire.

« Vous êtes mon petit-ami maintenant. Félicitations. Au fait, quel est votre nom ? »

Estomaqué, Erik bafouille. « Je n’ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Il semblerait que non. » Encore ce sourire suffisant sur cette belle gueule. Erik désespère.

« Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis qu’un agent de sécurité ? »

L’homme rit à gorge déployée, tapote affectueusement l’épaule d’Erik de sa main libre. Le geste est démesuré, probablement pour dissuader sa courtisane.

« Oh, mon cher, n’ayez pas l’air si malheureux ! Je vous remercierai correctement plus tard. »

« Comment ? »

Son regard se fait mutin, sexy, et les entrailles d’Erik se serrent.

L’homme s’approche de son oreille et lui susurre, « A vous de me le dire… »

Sidéré, Erik ne trouve rien de mieux à répondre que, « Payez-moi un Burger King, je suis en service et j’ai pas le droit aux petits fours, moi. »

« Charmant, » répond l’homme, et il n’a pas l’air ironique. « Nous avons donc un rendez-vous, chéri. Au fait, je m’appelle Charles. Charles Xavier. »

« Erik Lehnsherr. »

« Enchanté, Erik. Je suis certains que nous irons loin, ensemble. »

Le clin d’œil que Charles lance en sa direction le laisse pantois.


	11. Lanae (et aussi un peu Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes) - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Ta sagesse, ta folie, ta gentillesse, ton franc parlé me sont précieux, ma chère Lanae.

_Reçu le 14/03/2019 à 22h34 de Voisin Canon_

_Je t’entends utiliser ton vibromasseur tous les soirs. Si tu veux que quelqu’un s’en occupe pour toi, je me porte volontaire._

Erik fixe l’écran de son téléphone avec stupéfaction. Ça fait à peine deux semaines qu’il a emménagé dans l’immeuble, et il a croisé l’homme trois fois tout au plus.

Certes, ils ont échangé leur numéro pour une sombre histoire de plombier qui devait passer pendant l’absence de l’un, mais ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé, en réalité. Et comme Erik était à ce moment-là totalement focalisé sur les mouvements des lèvres rouges de son voisin pour réellement écouter ce qu’il disait, il n’a pas retenu son prénom. Il est assez sûr que l’homme le lui a dit, pourtant.

Alors, en se moquant de sa propre bêtise, il l’a nommé _Voisin Canon_. En pensant qu’il ne verrait plus jamais ce nom s’afficher sur son téléphone, ou qu’il ne rougirait pas comme un adolescent en mal d’amour à chaque fois qu’il le croise. Encore moins pour lire quelque chose comme ça – le lavabo et le miroir sont couverts de mousse, avec toutes ces conneries.

A croire qu’il avait tout faux.

_Envoyé le 14/03/2019 à 22h35_

_Excuse-moi ? De quoi tu parles ??_

Il pose le téléphone le temps de nettoyer la vasque, le meuble, puis le sol en dessous avant que le dentifrice ne sèche, levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. C’est tellement surréaliste qu’il n’est même pas choqué par la proposition.

Si ça se trouve, quelqu’un a pris le téléphone de son voisin et lui fait une blague en envoyant des cochonneries à tous ses contacts. Oui, c’est certainement ça.

Quand il finit par le récupérer, un bon moment plus tard, il voit qu’il a un nouveau message et se dépêche de l’ouvrir.

_Reçu le 14/03/2019 à 22h37 de Voisin Canon_

_Les murs sont fins, j’entends les vibrations tous les soirs._

_Envoyé le 14/03/2019 à 22h56_

_C’est ma brosse à dents électrique abruti !_

Il n’est pas sûr que ce soit l’idée du siècle que d’insulter son voisin canon, mais il n’a pas vraiment réfléchi avant d’envoyer sa réponse.

Il espère qu’il ne l’a pas vexé.

Il tape sur son écran à chaque fois que celui-ci s’éteint, dans l’attente d’une réponse qui se fait attendre. Et s’il l’avait vraiment froissé ?

Merde, ça ne se fait pas...

Il n’est pas sûr qu’il supporterait de voir ses grands yeux bleus plein de colère ou de peine, ses lèvres pincées, ses joues blanchies.

Ses doigts frôlent les touches du clavier, prêts à renvoyer un message, mais il n’arrive pas à se décider sur la formulation.

Excédé, il jette l’objet sur sa table de nuit et se retourne pour s’endormir.

 

_Reçu le 15/03/2019 à 00h35 de Voisin Canon_

_Oh. Sache que l’offre tient toujours._


	12. HaruCarnage - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Haru, merci d'être toujours la joie incarnée et la maîtresse des gifs de circonstance !

Charles court, court le plus vite possible de ses petites jambes, dans l’espoir d’échapper aux griffes de sa nourrice. Il est assez grand maintenant, du haut de ses onze ans, pour se balader seul dans la fête foraine.

A l’angle que font les roulottes de tir à la carabine et de la mare aux canards, il voit un petit box peint en noir et cerclé d’ampoules allumées. L’entrée n’est constituée que d’un rideau lourd et sombre et, profitant du fait que le petit local soit libre, il se précipite à l’intérieur avant de tirer le rideau pour se couper de l’extérieur.

Il grimpe sur le tabouret et laisse ses jambes se balancer, les pieds encore trop éloignés du sol, puis touche à tous les menus de l’appareil avant que son regard ne tombe sur le distributeur de photo, où une bande de papier brillant repose.

Il se penche pour l’attraper, perd presque l’équilibre, mais se rattrape d’une main contre la paroi qui lui fait face.

Le cœur battant de sa petite frayeur, il observe les trois clichés, curieux.

C’est un garçon seul, semblant un peu plus âgé que lui, qui figure au centre des photos. Son expression fermée, presque blasée, ne varie pas d’un pouce.

Il se demande qui ça peut être, s’il est toujours là, quelque part dans la fête foraine.

Charles met les photos dans sa poche de short, sort une pièce, et fait des grimaces jusqu’à ce que les trois flashs de l’appareil lui brouillent la vue.

 

Plus tard, lorsqu’il sort de sa cachette après avoir vérifié les environs, il reprend sa course en direction du manège à sensations qui trône fièrement au milieu de la place. Sa nourrice ne voulait pas qu’il le fasse, mais qu’à cela ne tienne ! Il se faufile dans la queue, se cache derrière un groupe de grands, et regarde le manège tourner et tourner et mettre la tête de ses passagers à l’envers.

C’est là qu’il le remarque, accroché à son siège par l’épais baudrier. Le garçon de la photo.

Il est facile à reconnaître, parce que son expression est la même. Comment peut-il rester si stoïque alors qu’il est brassé dans tous les sens ? Alors Charles sort de la file quand le manège s’arrête, et part à la poursuite du garçon. Ses grandes jambes fines l’obligent à courir derrière lui, mais il finit par lui attraper la manche.

Essoufflé, Charles parvient à murmurer, « C’est toi ! » alors qu’il sort la photo de sa main libre. « Tu l’avais oubliée. »

Le garçon semble surpris, mais avant qu’il puisse répondre, Charles entend sa nourrice l’appeler au loin.

« Vite, suis-moi ! » crie-t-il en tirant sur la manche du garçon. « Il faut qu’on s’échappe ! »

 

C’est ainsi que Charles Xavier fit la connaissance d’Erik Lehnsherr et qu’il apprit à le dérider, petit à petit.

 


	13. Hermystic - White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de la Saint-Valentin, dans la tradition japonaise, j'offre à mon tour un petit texte-cadeau de moins de 500 mots.
> 
> Mémoire d'éléphant, gentillesse à toute épreuve, merci encore Hermy.

« Oh non ! » crie Charles lorsque la pièce qu’il gardait précieusement dans la main tombe alors qu’il se fait bousculer par un homme qui sort du bus.

Il essaye de la rattraper mais elle roule, roule sous les pieds des gens et il a peur de se faire marcher dessus. Il espère pouvoir la récupérer une fois que tous les usagers sont descendus, mais trop tard – il l’aperçoit tomber dans la bouche d’égout à deux mètres de lui.

Il cherche minutieusement chacune de ses poches, mais c’est bel et bien la dernière qui lui restait. Lui qui voulait tant aller à la bibliothèque !

Il sent les larmes de frustration s’accumuler au bord de ses yeux, mais il respire profondément et les refoule. Il est un grand garçon maintenant ! Il ira une autre fois…

Il serre les poings et commence à faire demi-tour quand il se fait arrêter par un adolescent qui lui attrape la manche. Celui-ci lui tend une pièce, son regard dur comme l’acier fixé sur lui. Il ne sourit pas, et ça fait un peu peur à Charles, mais il finit par prendre la pièce et grimpe à son tour dans le bus. Ticket en main, il s’installe devant le garçon et se retourne pour le remercier, mais celui-ci regarde par la fenêtre, impassible.

Charles essaye de lui faire des signes pour attirer son attention, et il finit par l’obtenir. Le garçon retire un écouteur et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » lui lance-t-il durement.

« Pardon, je voulais juste… » commence Charles, un peu perdu. Comment un garçon peut être à la fois gentil et méchant ? « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ? »

Le garçon semble trouver sa question drôle, parce qu’il sourit d’une manière qui dévoile ses dents comme un requin.

« Tu peux me laisser tranquille, ça sera un bon début. »

Charles est surpris, mais parvient à reprendre ses esprits avant que l’autre ne remette l’écouteur dans son oreille.

« Où est-ce que vous vous rendez ? » s’empresse de demander Charles, dans le but de garder son attention. « Je vais à la bibliothèque, moi. »

« Moi aussi, mais pas dans la section enfants. »

« Moi non plus ! Je vais consulter un ouvrage de génétique que j’ai réservé. » Il bombe le torse, fier d’être plus avancé que ses camarades de classe.

Le garçon le regarde étrangement, les sourcils cette fois-ci relevés. Il mime un sifflement.

« Ah bon ? »

Charles sent ses joues rosir et il bégaye un peu en osant le tutoyer.

« On pourrait y aller ensemble ? Je m’appelle Charles, et toi ? »

Enfin, enfin, son expression s’adoucit très légèrement, ses épaules se relâchent.

« Erik. »

« Je suis sûr qu’on va bien s’amuser ensemble, Erik ! »

Il lui sourit en grand et sent la joie faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite quand Erik le lui rend. Il est certain qu’ils vont bien s’entendre.


End file.
